coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5729 (5th April 2004)
Plot Fred is horrified to hear from Ciaran that he's been sacked for not sleeping with Bev. When Ciaran threatens a tribunal, Fred resolves to get him his job back. Maya tells DS Duncan that Dev was with her the previous night. The police return to the Corner Shop with their search warrant. They also want to look inside the holdall that Maya is walking out with but she informs them that the warrant only covers the shop and not her personal belongings. Bev tells Fred that sacking Ciaran was a joke that backfired. On Fred's insistence, she grudgingly apologises to Ciaran and he's reinstated. Ciaran refuses to start work straight away, so Bev is left struggling on her own in the busy bar. Maya has taken the holdall to Dev's flat and threatens to finish with him unless he hands the watches over to the police. He refuses, as it involves his whole family, and he can't betray them. He asks her to trust him, and promises to get rid of the watches. Fiz is convinced that Candice stole her credit card. Candice finds Fiz searching her room for evidence and demands to know what's going on. Fiz uncovers a carrier bag from Razzle Dazzle, a shop where the credit card was used, but Candice informs her that Maria left the bag there - the suspicion shifts to Maria. Deirdre smells alcohol on Tracy and is furious that Tracy's lied about working late. When Bev spots Shelley leaving for the Weatherfield Arms with Charlie and Ciaran, she reaches breaking point. Exhausted, and convinced that everyone's laughing at her, she tells Fred that she's had enough and she's finished at the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Duncan - Jim Millea *Matthew Young - Glenn Lamont Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Corner Shop *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bev makes a spur-of-the-moment decision causing nightmares for Fred; Maya's behaviour shocks Dev; and Fiz and Kirk hurl accusations at Candice. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,190,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Deirdre Rachid: "Tracy was lying through her teeth. I could smell the alcohol on her right across the room." Ken Barlow: "Well I couldn't." Deirdre Rachid: "Well you're a man, aren't you? I mean I could cover myself in French perfume and I might just as well be wearing a necklace of garlic, it's wasted on you!" Category:2004 episodes